Dwarf the Troll
OOC Information Dwarf is a character currently roleplayed on World 42 by Melee Eager. He was created during the second world event and due to his survival, has progressed since to become a prominant character in a few plotlines as a support character with the Legends Guild and the town of Catherby along with the occasional adventure with particularly hardy individuals. He is currently regarded as the Champion of Trollheim after eating the previous one. 'The Myth, The Legend, The erm... Troll.' When fighting bandosians one immediately expects large brutish creatures swinging heavy and simple weaponry, a fierce image that intimidates most stable minded men and women. Yet on the dawn of the second conflict between bandosian and armadylian forces, the intruding godless found themselves awed by the image of a giggling mountain troll riding atop the bandosian convoy sporting a large sack filled with furry grey vermin - Chinchompa's. This was a defining moment for the Troll named Dwarf, as following this conflict his name began to spread like wildfire not only through bandosian forces, but even reaching the simple minds back in trollheim. It was the goblin Snotfoot, a bandosian commander at the time, who initially decided to arm the Troll with the small explosive animals in favour of his rock collection, but he had not expected the affinity he would come to have for the creatures, nor the stubborn yet childish mind set that would lead him to begin breeding them. The troll seemed mostly docile, threats of consumption markably less than with most of his race as he played with the furry creatures, pressing them against eachother as a child would with his favourite toys. When asked what he was doing the troll could only reply with "Me make them squeaky". Attempts were made to seperate him from the creatures, resulting in an ork being digested and two goblins meeting an explosive end, and so from hence forth they became a trademark of the creature. Simple minded yet durable and powerful, Trolls have often been used as siege weaponry and of this cruel manipulation Dwarf is not exhempt. He had initially been deployed to break Armadylian formation and topple buildings, but through the effictiveness of this tactic the mistake was made of feeding the creature more than he'd normally have access to, resulting in his size notably shifting as the troll grew from a megre 7' to the towering 12' tall beast most know him as in present times. Appearance and Characteristics. Dwarf stands at an intimidating twelve feet, his bulk centered mostly around upper body strength resulting in disproportionately large arms and legs. His features are notably commonplace, his face decorated with small dark eyes, lips formed into a near permanant childish grin complemented with the trademark bottom jaw most fully grown trolls boast, more granite than flesh. He has issues with basic conversation and situations leaving him easily manipulated, stubborn and prone to emotional outburst. His mental state can easily be likened to that of a young child, mostly that of a toddler, as he has often reacted to bad news with extended fits of crying and childish ramblings, often ending in compassionate bystanders being consumed or batted away as they forget that despite his attitude, Dwarf is still a troll. Best kept from children and not approached directly nor confused, dwarf can prove both docile imbicile and destructive siege weapon in the same breath. At this current time the creature has almost no understanding of mortality and prefers the company of less confusing (Less intelligent) creatures such as other bandosian races and particularly patient humans. He currently tends to his "farm" north of Catherby, painstakingly tending to the small menagerie of furry animals he has gathered over the years. Category:Trolls Category:Bandosian